


Долгожданное прибытие

by Montblanc04



Series: New Year Mini-Au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montblanc04/pseuds/Montblanc04
Summary: Новый Год в компании любимого - что может быть лучше? Джонни должен прибыть домой с минуты на минуту, и ты ожидаешь его с чашечкой теплого какао.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: New Year Mini-Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103114
Kudos: 1





	Долгожданное прибытие

**Author's Note:**

> Это моя первая работа, опубликованная здесь. У нее две части и скоро будет перевод на английский язык)  
> Надеюсь, Вам понравится эта милая зарисовка.

Облокотившись на мягкий подоконник, что был застелен тканью цвета свежесваренного капучино, ты устремила взгляд в окно. Сумерки уже давно опустились на город, натягивая на него темное покрывало, обшитое звездным бисером. Опустевшие улицы, припорошенные снегом, говорили о приближении заветного часа - Новогодней полуночи. Все уже разбежались по домам, готовые встречать долгожданный праздник. Но ты была одна.

"Милая, рейс задерживается, но я должен успеть".

Встревоженный голос Джонни нагнал тоску, ведь, по всей видимости, этот праздник ты встретишь в одинокой квартире. Эта перспектива сильно огорчала, но ты старалась не терять надежды, поэтому и прилипла к подоконнику в ожидании заветной машины с пометкой "taxi".

Твои руки согревала кружка ароматного какао, ведь пить шампанское без парня совсем не было желания. Легкий дымок растворяется перед твоим лицом, пока рассматриваешь то улицу и покрытые инеем деревья, то образовавшиеся ледяные узоры в углу окна - это было редкостью. 

Обложенный гирляндой, что мерцала теплыми оттенками, край ткани отражал то загорающиеся, то потухающие огоньки, привлекая внимание белого пушистого друга. Ваша кошка тихо приземлилась у твоих рук, обтираясь о них, будто утешая и заглядывая в твои глаза, стараясь приободрить.

\- Да, Ириска, наш любимый мужчина успеет, все будет хорошо. - Вторишь ты кошачьим мыслям, если таковые вообще имеются.

Пушистая девочка с пронзительными изумрудными глазами усаживается рядом, наблюдая за гирляндой, и начинает тянуть лапу к мелким лампочкам.

\- Будешь играться - спущу вниз, - замечаешь, обращая внимание поползновение мягкой конечности в сторону проводов.

Та не решается проверять твои слова на правдивость и просто наблюдает за манящей игрушкой, когда кладешь свою ладонь на мохнатую спинку, поглаживая.

Наряженная елка и украшенная комната стояли в темноте, последняя наполняясь запахами ваших любимых блюд. Лишь потрескивание ароматических свечей нарушало тишину, воцарившуюся в квартире в ожидании ее хозяина.

Вспоминаешь ваш видеозвонок накануне, когда парень убрал злополучные сладкие пряди, закрепив их чертовски очаровательной заколочкой с бантиком, и ты хихикала, влюбленно смотря на это зрелище. Твой мягкий мишка казался еще более уютным и теплым с ней, особенно когда улыбался тебе, рисуя картину вашего сегодняшнего вечера в твоем воображении.

Нет, ты не собиралась плакать, слезы сами навернулись на глаза, ведь до полуночи осталось чуть больше десяти минут.

Наконец сквозь влагу замечаешь очертания долгожданного автомобиля противного рыжего цвета, из которой вылетает высокий парень. Машина буквально тут же улетает, видимо, водитель тоже торопится к своей семье на праздник. Срываешься с места, ставя кружку на подоконник, влетаешь в комнату, включая гирлянды и хватая шампанское. Через пару мгновений слышишь торжественный звонок дверь, которую открываешь буквально одной рукой, во второй держа бутылку.

Семь минут.

Джонни влетает, захлопывая дверь, и подхватывает тебя на руки, целуя в щеку. Смыкаешь руки на его шее, стараясь не уронить сосуд с газированной жидкостью, что было проблематично.

\- Милый, мы не успеем. - Жалуешься, чтобы тот поставил тебя скорее на пол.  
\- Как раз-таки наоборот, - он касается твоих губ, и ты отвечаешь на эту ласку, абсолютно счастливая.

Пять минут.

Снова подрываетесь и влетаете в комнату, где ты наконец расправляешься с пробкой, a парень скидывает любимое кофейное пальто, беря в руки бутылку, чтобы наполнить бокалы. Вы в пару шагов оказываетесь у стола.

Две минуты.

Джонни падает на диван. Беспорядок на его голове и черная водолазка под горло делали его необычайно плюшевым, заставляя тебя растаять. Поправляешь его прическу, усаживаясь к нему на колени, и он одаривает тебя своей солнечной улыбкой, укладывая ладонь на твою талию.

\- Я же говорил, что успею. - Довольно подметил он, принимая свой бокал из твоих рук.  
\- Да, и я безумно рада. Я так соскучилась.

Полночь. Звон бокалов. Первые секунды долгожданного праздника позади.

\- С Новым годом, любимый, - ставишь оба опустошенных фужера на стол, поворачиваясь полностью лицом к парню на его коленях.  
\- С Новым годом, милая, - шепчет Джонни в твои губы, утягивая тебя в сладкий поцелуй.

Прикрываешь глаза и запускаешь свою ладонь в его мягкие взъерошенные волосы, приглаживая их, пока тот блуждает по твоим хрупким плечам и талии, и вы оба утопаете в безграничной взаимной любви друг к другу, пока Ириска среди солнечных огоньков купает свою белоснежную лапу в прошлогоднем какао, оставленном на кофейном подоконнике.


End file.
